The Best Damn Thing
by stephelvcwz
Summary: Bagaimana bila seorang hunter kesayangan kita benar - benar memiliki seorang dibawah umur? Mengacau? Merepotkan? Atau.... " : Multichap, Multigenre v.


The Best Damn Thing

Summary : "Bagaimana bila seorang hunter kesayangan kita benar - benar memiliki seorang dibawah umur? Mengacau?

Merepotkan? Atau.... "

Rating : K+ / T

Genre : Multigenre ( drama, humor, action, supernatural )

Disclaimer : The sad news, I'm not Supernatural owner.

A/N :

1. Ide cerita diambil dari film 'The Game Plan' tapi aku revisi, perbaiki, dan aku sesuaikan dan aku buat versi aku sendiri dengan tema lain yang paling aku suka : Supernatural.

2. Ide kedua aku dapat pas liat Supernatural dan berkhayal sendiri, gimana jadinya bila seorang hunter memiliki seorang anak di bawah umur.

3. Maaf kalo sampe detik ini masih banyak typo / kesalahan pengetikan dan juga kesalahan imbuhan kalimat. *Termasuk pe-lebay-an kalimat yang tidak sesuai logika. Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin memakai Majas Personifikasi sama kayak buat puisi gitu bahasanya. hahahahaha *

4. Ini adalah Fanfiction Supernatural Multi-Chapter saya yang pertama.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sam memasukkan satu demi satu makaroni ke dalam panci. Kadang, terdengar bunyi makaroni yang tercebur keras ke dalam air. Pagi ini, Sam mendapat jatah untuk memasak makanan mereka. Mereka adalah, dirinya sendiri, dan juga para cacing - cacing kecil di perut kakaknya, Dean, yang tidak pernah berhenti makan. Hari ini Sam memilih membuatkan Sup Makaroni Ayam. Dengan memasukkan makaroni - makaroni kecil dan kering ke dalam panci berisi air yang telah dipanaskan.

Beberapa kali adukan, hingga air mengental dan makaroni melembek (tidak sekering awalnya) dan juga irisan daging ayam, Sup Makaroni Ayam siap di sajikan.

Sam meletakkan panci ke atas meja dengan sebuah alas piring di bawahnya. Asap panas masih mengepul dari atas permukaan panci. Sam mengaduk sup kental tersebut dan sesekali aroma harum dan lezat tercium ke segala penjuru ruangan. Setelah dirasanya semua telah siap, sup kental, beberapa croisant dan juga kopi yang tersedia di atas meja, Sam berjalan menuju letak kamar Dean.

Kepala Dean masih terbenam di bawah bantalnya dan selimut afghan tebal tersebut. Sam sebernarnya memang tidak pernah tega membangunkan Dean. Kenapa? Karena Dean selalu tertidur layaknya anak kecil. Matanya terpejam lembut, tanda dia memang sedang tertidur pulas. Belum lagi, bulu mata Dean yang lentik. Juga dengkur lembutnya saat tidur. Sejenak Sam berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia tidur seperti kakaknya, bila dia menjadi Dean? Well, Sam selalu berpikir, bagaimana Dean bisa menghadapi ini semua dengan perasaan seperti biasa saja.

Sam sadar, yang mereka hadapi kali ini bukan sembarangan kasus. Bukan kasus yang hanya dalam beberapa hari / minggu saja dapat terpecahkan. Kasus kali ini, bisa membuat keputusan mutlak bagi manusia lain. Mereka harus dihadapkan pada semua kenyataan dan fakta bahwa : This is the dead end. Semua kenyataan dan fakta bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi Apocalypse, akhir zaman, akhir dunia, akhir dari segala kehidupan.

Tapi sempat Sam berpikir, jauh dari dalam dirinya, dia ingin sekali menyerukan hal ini kepada semuanya, "Mengapa semua tanggung jawab ini diserahkan pada kita?"

Tidak salah memang, semua keputusan tentang Apocalypse memang ada di tangan dirinya dan juga Dean. Dimana dirinya diharuskan berkata 'ya' pada Lucifer, dan kakaknya, Dean juga diharuskan berkata 'ya' pada sang Archangel, Michael. Tapi bila dirinya dan Dean berkata demikian, Apocalypse akan benar terjadi, dan sangat hebat kejadiannya.

Disitulah poin dari semua ini, Sam merasa ingin sekali menjadi kakaknya, yang memang bisa terlihat lebih tegar dari makhluk ciptaanNya. Sam tahu betul, sebenarnya, dibalik semua ketegaran Dean, kakaknya itu masih memiliki sisi kekanakannya. Takut akan Apocalypse, takut akan mati, dan juga neraka, perasaan sedih, kecewa akan kematian kedua orang tuanya, dan juga tentunya, rasa kesal akan Sam. Dirinya telah tidak percaya pada Ruby, daripada kakaknya sendiri, yang malah membuat dirinya merusak seal ke 66 dan membuka gerbang dan jalan satu - satunya Lucifer keluar dan membawa dunia lebih cepat pada Apocalypse.

Di sisi itulah, Sam benar - benar ingin sekali menjadi diri kakaknya. Bisa menyembunyikan semua kegalauan hatinya. Dean terlihat sangat kuat, hampir tanpa khawatir yang tampak, hanya ketegaran, menghadapi semua. Seperti menjelang kematiannya sendiri di bawah gigitan hellhounds, anjing neraka. Atau menghadapi nightmare nya sendiri akan pengalaman hidupnya beberapa bulan di tempat terbawah, neraka. Atau, saat Dean sangat tegar dan mengatakan, "Itu bukan salahmu, Sam"

tiap kali Sam menyalahkan diri akan Apocalypse.

Nyatanya, Dean masih saja bisa ber-akting biasa saja, tidur dengan pulas, makan dengan lahap, menikmati dan menyanyikan tiap bait lagu Rock kesukaannya, bercanda dengan dirinya dan juga Cas, malaikat yang sangat setia pada Dean.

Sam terkadang heran, apa arti semua ini bagi Dean? Bagaimana dia bisa melewati hari dengan santai, dimana setiap senja malam berganti dengan matahari pagi, berarti berkurangnya jatah hidup manusia di Bumi ini dan menghantarkan manusia ke depan pintu gerbang Apocalypse.

Sam masih melamun dalam dirinya, dengan semua teori - teori nya dan jutaan pertanyaan logis lainnya dalam otaknya, saat Dean tiba - tiba saja bergerak dari tidur pulasnya mirip anak kecil. Namun, saat Dean benar - benar membuka matanya dan untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, menatap langit - langit kamar, Sam masih saja menatap Dean yang sebenarnya sedang melamun.

"Dude, jangan menatapku seperti itu, please. Lihat, kau membuatku berkeringat." kata Dean sambil memberikan tinjuan kecil di lengan Sam, dan berakhirlah sudah semua lamunan Sam.

"Erh, aku tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kau bisa tidur seperti seekor babi." balas Sam. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin Dean tahu kalau dirinya menyimpan sejuta pemikiran yang justru akan membuat Dean semakin terpuruk memikirkannya.

Dean menggunakan hidungnya pertama kali untuk mencium aroma lezat sesuatu yang sudah dinanti oleh cacing dalam perutnya.

"Ow, aku membuat Sup Makaroni Ayam. Aku tunggu di meja makan." kata Sam sadar saat melihat hidung Dean yang mengendus bau - bauan masakannya.

"Baiklah. Aku gosok gigi dulu. Aku harap kau tidak lupa pie - nya." kata Dean dan menatap Sam. Kemudian Sam hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Dean dengan wajah puppy eyes nya.

"Hey, kau kan sudah janji padaku. Mana pie ku?"

"Maaf. Besok saja aku belikan. Janji." kata Sam pada Dean lalu meninggalkan Dean yang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Dean keluar dari kamarnya, saat Sam baru saja meletakkan mangkuk sup di depan piring.

"Keburu dingin."

Dean baru saja akan duduk di kursinya, namun bel pintu sudah meraung. Dean melirik jam tangannya dengan wajah sebal.

Ini baru saja pukul sepuluh siang, siapa yang datang? Bobby? Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Bobby yang dengan kursi rodanya bisa menekan bel pintu setinggi itu. Atau Cas? Malaikat pribadinya? Dean memutar bola matanya, bila Cas menekan bel pintu sebelum masuk, dia berjanji akan ikut naik pesawat ke mana pun Sam mau. Tentu saja, mana mungkin Cas! Cas biasanya selalu datang dan pergi tanpa suara. Mana mungkin kali ini Cas bersopan dengan menekan bel pintu.

Dean berjalan membuka pintu, setelah Sam memberi isyarat bahwa Dean yang membuka pintu dan Sam akan mencuri dengar dari ruang makan saja.

Dean membuka pintu dari motel yang telah di sewanya itu.


End file.
